This invention relates to vehicles in general and particularly to fire-fighting type work vehicles and specifically to an airport rescue fire-fighting vehicle.
Prior art vehicles, specifically fire-fighting type of vehicles have a variety of equipment and apparatus utilized during fire-fighting and rescue operations. Typical fire-fighting vehicles provide for only front wheel steer capability. Specialized vehicles such as extension ladder fire trucks may provide for rear wheel steer; however, those typically require an operator sitting in a rear cabin to turn the rear wheel set in an independent linkage from the front wheel steering apparatus. Other steering configurations include all wheel steer systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,028 assigned to the present assignee. Such all wheel steering system utilizes a programmable controller and typically is utilized on heavy-duty vehicles such as equipment haulers and construction equipment. One problem experienced by vehicles not being capable of rear steering is excessive tire wear on the rear set of wheels. There is a need for an apparatus that will minimize or eliminate excessive tire wear on the rear or back wheel set for fire-fighting vehicle.
Fire-fighting vehicles, and particularly airport rescue fire-fighting vehicles have to comply with several standards with respect to stability. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) and the National Fire Protection Agency (NFPA) have published certain documents which set out standards and requirements that must be met by all airport rescue fire-fighting vehicles. One such requirement is that a tilt-table capability for fire-fighting vehicles be at least 30°. The agencies also adopted requirements that the fire-fighting vehicles meet the NATO lane change test and a dynamic turning circle test at 28 m.p.h. Compliance with such standards and meeting such tests would, as determined by the FAA and NFPA provide a stable platform for the fire-fighting vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a fire-fighting vehicle, and particularly an airport rescue fire-fighting vehicle to comply with the requirements as established by the FAA and NFPA.